10 Days With My Devil Haruhito Amano: Golden Locks and the 5 Demons
by torlynn98
Summary: Haruhito and Ashleigh are married and living together in an apartment in the city. Ashleigh is late coming home one day and finds out that their lives are going to change forever. What decisions will they make? Will they end up living back at the demon house for a while? How does this affect Ashleigh? Daddy Story. (In Progress)
1. The News

**Hey guys. So this is the start of Haru's daddy story. This might take a bit, so please follow. I'm working on five different stories at the moment so please give me a chance. Besides, Haru isn't exactly my favorite character so it's a little more difficult to write.**

**Please follow and thank you for reading!**

* * *

It's 6 o'clock in the afternoon, and Haruhito was growing worried. He stood in the kitchen trying to distract himself making dinner while he waited for his wife to come home.

_She should have gotten off of work an hour ago,_ he thought. _If she was working overtime she or Kakeru would have called. Where could she be?_

Just then, the front door to their apartment opened and she walked in. He immediately dropped what he was doing to go greet her. The stir fry can wait a second. He ran to the door and kissed her.

"Welcome home." He greeted her, smiling his usual happy smile.

"Hi." She smiled back, but her smile was different from usual. Her face was smiling, but her eyes reflected worry.

His smiled turned into a look of concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine."

He hugged her, and kissed her hair. "Alright, well dinner is almost ready. Why don't you go wash up?"

"Alright." She smiled and walked to the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom, shut the door and locked it. She didn't want Haru to barge in. She pulled a small box from her pocket and looked at it. She couldn't believe she had been able to get by Haru without him noticing she was hiding something. In her hand, she was holding a pregnancy test. This was the reason she had been so late coming home.

She thought back to when she was at work. She had been out sick a lot more lately, so Kakeru had demanded to know what was going on with her. She had been really nauseas lately, she couldn't even barely look at food. After explaining to Kakeru why she had been out, he smiled smugly at her and suggested she buy a pregnancy test on her way home.

She took the test, and quickly laid it out on a paper towel while she washed her hands. How would Haru react if the test came back positive? Would he be happy? She would like to think so, but Haru hasn't been known to be the most predictable person ever. The thought of him rejecting her and leaving her with a baby sent a stabbing pain though her chest.

Finally after what seemed like hours of waiting, she picked up the test from the counter and looked at it.

_Positive_.

All worry seemed to leave her as she quickly unlocked the door and flung it open. She took off at a run to find Haruhito, who had just finished cooking and was setting everything on the table.

"Haru!" He turned just in time to catch her in his arms as she jumped on him.

"Wh-what's wrong?" He asked, surprised at the sudden change in her mood.

Against his chest, she shook her head. "Nothing, nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect!"

"Okay?" As he pulled back a little to look at her face. Her expression was completely different from when she came home, she seemed excited and happy. He smiled at her, relieved she felt better. "Will you tell me what you're so happy about? I want to be happy too."

He felt her tense a little in his arms, then she looked up at him. Her expression was worried again.

"Um, Haru…"

"Yeah?"

She shut her eyes and gathered her courage. "Haru, I'm pregnant."

He froze before he came back to his senses and hugged her tightly.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and handed him the small white stick she held in her hands. His eyes widened and he smiled and picked her up in his arms and spun around the room. When he sit her down, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

He put his forehead against hers and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Please Read

**Dear readers:**

I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently, school just started again and I haven't had time to do much of anything. This next scene is where Haru and Ashleigh tell the demons and Rein that Ashleigh's pregnant. Bear with me. So, I sincerely apologize for being late and the next chapter will be up soon.

Thanks! Keep reading! :)

(August 23rd, 2014 at 11:04 PM)

UPDATE:

To the Anon who reviewed and complained about me not writing, I have a life that doesn't revolve around fanfiction writing. I wrote in my Bio that this is just a hobby. And honestly, I was thinking about deleting this story because I personally don't like it. Satoru and Kakeru are my favorite characters, closely followed by Shiki and Rein. I honestly don't like Haru and Meggy isn't my favorite either. I'll write another chapter when ever I get an idea on what to write. In the meantime, don't get mad at me for not writing. I am a junior in High School and I go to a local career center so as you can imagine, I'm a busy person. You'll have to give me time whether you want to our not. I don't have time to write at your whim. If your so desperate for an ending, you could write it yourself.

Just my honest opinion guys. I'm not going to fudge it and if I lose readers, then I lose readers. I don't really care at this point in time if I'm going to have people getting me after like that.

**-Torlynn98**

(September 15th, 2014)


End file.
